Jade Chan, a Dragon, and a Wizard
by frizzmo992
Summary: This is really a three way crossover. JCA, Harry Potter, and American Dragon Jake Long. There will be adventures, conflicts, and romance. Hope that you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I got this idea from a fanfic that I read called on snow white wings. It's really good you should read it. Any ways Midnight has been gone for three months (at Hogwarts trying to convince Dumbledore to add a dog to the animal companion list) Well, lets start from the beginning shall we? **

**Spoiler alert! Jake Long from American dragon is here too!**

**In New York at Lao Shi's shop**

**Jake's pov.**

"Wow. You sure Jakey? You really over that Rose girl?" Trixie asked her best friend.

"Yah, that's was a lot of heart break." Spud commented.

"Yeah, it's cool yo. Besides there's better girls out there right?" I said

Before either could answer, the door opened. "A customer!" cried gramps. "Welcome, welcome. How can I help you today," he looked the girl up and down "young one?" he finished in question. "Um, yes you can. I'm looking for a Jake Long, Trixie Carter, and a, uhhh." she leaned closer to a piece of paper that looked like a letter and finally said "And an Arthur Spudinski." She finished looking around.

"That's me." we said in unison, Spud a lot more sheepishly, probably because she used his real name. "Why are you looking for them?" Gramps asked suspiciously. "I have a special delivery for them from a very special place." she answered simply. That's when I opened the letter and after reading it Trixie fainted. I read mine and felt like I was going to faint too. "Gramps you've got to read this." I told him handing over the letter. Gramps read it over two or three times. Then he looked at the girl who was looking around the shop.

Wide eyed G said in shock, "You're…" "Midnight Chan, at your service." the girl interrupted taking a little bow. That's when G fainted. Midnight placed a note on G and went over to Trixie who was still out cold and picked her up with ease. "Come on we have to get to London and get you guys some supplies." she said as she walked out the door. Still in shock, Spud and I followed her outside.

When we got outside there was a black limo waiting for us. Midnight gently placed Trixie inside and then walked over to us and rolled her eyes at us as she dragged us inside. It was huge! Before I could speak Midnight simply stated "Magic" _Oh that makes sense. _I thought. Then she pointed to the couch that Trixie was 'sleeping' on and said "It's going to be at least half an hour to get to London. Luna! You can get going now!" "London in thirty minutes! Cool." said spud. _This is going to be one amazing year. _Jake thought as he went to sit next to Trixie on the couch while Spud just walked around looking at everything.

In London

Jade's pov.

"It's time to leave already? Aaaawwww." I whined as Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, and I headed to the plane. "Sorry Jade, it really is time to go." Jackie said. That's when an owl swooped in and landed on Uncle's shoulder.

"Aieyah!" Uncle cried taking a step back, but then he saw the blood red seal on the letter that the owl was holding and calmed down. "Jackie! We cannot leave! Jade, take this and read." Uncle said confusing everyone present. Jade did as she was told and fainted right as a long black limo pulled up next to them.


	2. Meet the sister

**Last time on Jade Chan, a Dragon, and a Wizard: Jade did as she was told and read the letter that the owl brang. Once she was done she fainted :) and that's when a long, black limo pulled up.**

**Part 2 Jake's pov.**

"Ok, since you guyes have no idea about the crazy stuff that's been happening in the wizard world I had better tell you all." Midnight began as we headed of to London.

_ Oh. I can tell that this will take a while. _I thought, and it did. It took a full ten minutes to tell Jake and spud about Harry Potter and the Dark Lord, and why they'ld be hearing about them both a lot. (Trixie is still out cold)

"Wwwooowww." Both me and Spud said in unison. "Hu, wa?" we all turned to the couch were Trixie was 'sleeping' and say that she had finally awoken.

"Great, your awake, now I have to tell you the story." Midnight groaned. Then she turned to us, " There's about twenty more minutes of our little trip. You boys like videogames?" she asked, pushing a button. When she did a **huge** flat screen tv came out of the ceiling and a game system popped out of the floor.

"Cool!" I said as i ran over to the video game collection to find something to play. This time it took twenty minutes for Midnight to calm Trixie down, tell her what happened, convince her that it was true, she was going to a magic school, and tell her the Harry Potter, Dark Lord story. When they were done, I was bored and Luna(the driver) said that we were here.

"Finally!" everyone cried as we scrambled to get out of the limo.

When we did get out I saw a family near by (the Chans), I also say the younger man trying to wake up a young girl. Thank goodness she did. Then, Midnight saw them.

"Sis!" Midnight called as she ran up and tackled the girl in a bear hug.

"Sis?" We said shocked.


	3. Late?

**Last time on JCDW (the title abbreviated)**

**And that's when Midnight saw them, "Sis!" she called. Tackling the girl in a bear hug. "Sis?" we asked shocked.**

Part 3, Jade's pov.

When I finally woke up someone yelled Sis, of course I turned just to be tackled in a hug by someone. _What a sec. Only one person can hug that hard without squeezing you to death. _"Midnight?" I asked as she let me go.

"Yeah it's me." she said, turning pink with embarrassment. Of course a strand of her hair turned the same shade of pink. **(Another power she has) **I looked over her shoulder and saw three other kids around my age running over to us.

"Who are they?" I asked expecting a long answer.

"Oh, you know just some kids that I'm bringing to Hogwarts." she told me as she went to hug Uncle, Jackie, and Tohru. Then she went back to me and the other kids to introduce I guess.

"Jade, this is Jake, Trixie, and Spud." she said pointing to each in turn. "Guys, this is Jade, my sister and but kicker specialist." "Hi" I greeted

"Hi" Jake said in a weird tone, I gave him a,_ was that? _Look which snapped him out of it.

Then she turned to Uncle and said "Sorry Uncle, but the train is going to leave in one hour, we've got to go."

"What!" everyone cried.

**Will they make the train on time? Will we find out why Jake was acting so weird? What other powers do the girls have? When will I stop asking questions? Find out next time on JCDW!**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Last time on JCDW: Then Midnight turned to Uncle and said "Sorry Uncle, but the train leaves in one hour, we've got to go" "What!"**

**Aurthor's note: Sorry for all of the short chapters, to show a time skip or some thing like that I will put this in the middle of the page: OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Jade's pov**

"What do you mean you only have one hour until the train leaves!? Don't you know what will happen if they do not make it in time!?" Uncle yelled. "Of course I do, I've been living at Hogwarts for the last couple of months." Midnight replied clearing her hear from Uncle's ranting.

"So that's were you've been" Jackie said, probably to himself. "Yep, and like I said before, we got to go like, right now." MIdnight repeated hoing to hug Tohru, Jackie, and Uncle.

"Okay, okay, but what about Jade's things? She's going to need them." Uncle told her still looking. " Don't worry Unc, it's all taken care of." Midnight replied.

"Well, now that all of this is taken care of I suggest we get going. Trixie here looks to be really ready to go." Jake told everyone looking nervously at Trixie, who was to his left moving around like an impatient animal ready to run.

"Ya, I'm really getting bored here." I said crossing my arms and blowing a strand of hair out of my hair.

"Fine, fine, but first give us a hug and take these books of mine. They sould be able to help you at school." Uncle told me finally giving in.

"Thanks Unc!" I said giving him a hug, then I went to hug Jackie and Tohru. Midnight went to go grab the books.

"Alright everybody! Lets moooove out!" Midnight yelled, as she led us through London's streets.

"Bye Uncle! Bye Tohru! See ya Jackie!" I called as I ran to keep up with Midnight's fast walk.

"Good bye Jade! And be careful of the Dark Lord's return!" Uncle yelled.

_Dark Lord? I wonder why Uncle said to be careful of him. Oh well. I'll ask MId later. _I thought as we walked down the crowded streets of London.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**5 minutes later at the Leaky Cauldron**

**Jake's pov**

"ArE wE tHeRe YeT!" Spud whined for, like the tenth time. That's when Jade snapped.

"Yes! We are finally here, but if you ever do that again I'll get Ying to make you mute for the rest of the month!" she growled.

That shut Spud up, but she was right we where finally here. Where ever here was.

_Wait a minute,she said that somebody named Ying would make Spud mute. How is that possible? _But before he could ask he was being pushed through a door, through a tavern look'in place and out a back door into a tight little room without a room or anyting exept for some trash here and there and a brick wall.

"Hay, what's the big i..." I stopped when I saw who had been pushing me. It was Jade, looking quite annoyed with me, and standing next to her was a white wolf with a black patch on one of it's ears.

Before I could say anything Jade simply stated, "You just stood there staring at me while the others went inside, so I had to push you in too." At this I blushed.

_Opps. I was staring at her? Well makes sence. She is kinda cute. Wait what!_

"Ummmmm. Why is there a wolf next to you?" I asked trying to change the subject. The wolf looked up at me and storted, or humfed, or, oh never mind.

"Oh, this is Ying." Jade replied, turning to Midnight, who was tapping some of the bricks in a weird I could question her further a strange sound came from the wall.

I turned to see what it was and was shocked to see that all of the bricks were replacing themselves to form a doorway without the door. We all walked through and Midnight said, in a 'big deal' way, "Welcom! To Diagon Alley!"

It was a big deal. There were shops on both sides of the streets selling the strangest of things. The main thing that caught my, and possibly everyone else's, was the huge building in the middle of it all.

"Come on, come on. We don't have much time!" MIdnight urged as she walked toward the building that I had been staring at. Jade stopped at the entrence to read the sign next to the big double doors.

"Well, I guess this place is pretty locked up tight."she said in awe as we continued through the doors. When we went in I stopped in my trakes. Almost everywhere I looked there were short, clawed, sharp teethed, and pointy eared creatures walking around doing their own buisness.

"They're goblins. Constant at work kind of fellows aren't they?" MIdnight explained heading towards the main desk.

"Hello there, I'm here to take a deposit out of the Jewel family vault." MIdnight told the goblin who looked up from his work and asked in a rough voice, "Do you have your key?"

"Why, of coures. Jade, can I have the necklace that dad gave you please?" MIdnight asked turning to Jade who, very hesitantly, took out a necklace that was tucked into her hoody. What was on the end shocked Jake, Trixie, and Spud so much, there hearts seemed to skip a beat. Now you see, what was hanging there was a jade dragon, with ruby eyes. It's tail was wraped around a Lapuz stick that had two dragon fangs on opposite sides and inbetween thoses was a strange shape made of diamonds.

The goblin's eyes widened, but he said in that anti-emotion voice of his, "Follow him to the vault." Pointing to another goblin waiting paitently for them.

"Thank you." Jade told the head goblin with a smile as we all went to follow the other goblin. And before the head goblin was out of sight, suprisingly I caught a glimps of him smiling back at Jade! _Wow, she has a strange effect on people, or magical creatures. Wait, does that include me too?! Crud!_

We followed to a what looked like the loading place for a roller coaster. "Watch your step." he warned us, again these creatures usually aren't very freindly, but after I got on I saw him help Jade on!

"Hold on." the goblin told us as we took off. Wow! We were going really fast! In no time at all we were in front of a vault that, somehow was hidden from seeking eyes.

"Key please." the goblin said holding his hand out. Jade gave him her necklace, and he walked up to the door to enter the key.

When the doors were opened I couldn't help but gawk at what was inside. The name really suited it. Inside there was gold, silver, and bronze. It was crazy!

"Jade, take as much as you like. This is only a fraction of our family's wealth." Midnight told her pushing her forward. So Jade went into the vault and took five big handfulls of gold. Then she saw a necklace with a dark blue lapuz stone hanging from it.

_Is it just me or does that stone look like it's on fire on the inside? _I asked myself as I watched Jade put it on.

"You done now" Midnight called from next to the cart.

"Ya! I'm done!" Jade called back exiting the wault as the goblin closed the doors behind her.

"Okay then, well lets go. We don't have much time." Trixie said looking bored as she jumped into the cart.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**MIdnight's pov (this may be confusing. Midnight's thoughts and point of veiw are strange.)**

**Outside Ollivander's wand shop**

"Well now, you four go on in. I'm going to go get a couple suprises for you all." and with that I walked off to the, um pet store you could say. I was greeted by many many voices mostly crying for freedom.

All noise seased when I closed the door. "Oh guardian of nature and the night, please! I beg of you! Free us!" one of the animals in many cages cried. **(Yes, she can understand and speak to animals, and magical creatures) **Before I could reply, I was greeted by another voice, "Hello there! How can I help you today?" I could sence that this one was human.

I looked up to see that I was correct. The shop's keeper was waiting for an answer.

"Actually I'm MIdnight Chan. I believe that I spoke with you a while ago. About getting that tropical toad, albino tiger cub, scaled evening owl, and my sister's magic wolf ying." I told her.

"Oh yes! Your the one who also promised me fifty gold pieces if I got them as quick as I could, ssssooooo." she replied giving me a ' hand over the cash or to animals' look.

"Ya, I did. Here, count them if you like. Now, where are the animals?" I asked, throwing a bag full of gold on the counter, then went to go look for the animals.

"Good, theiir in the back." she answered opening the bag to count how much there was in the bag, pointing toward a door next to a pile of cages.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." I said while walking toward the door, until she stopped me by scolding, "Hey! there's only forty-nine gold pieces here! No cash, no pets."

"What! the last one is in your hand!" said, waving a hand behind my back to make it appear.

"No it's no..." she stopped herself when she realized that it was there. "Oh, sorry. Go on and get the animals, then you can get going."

"Thank yyyooouuu." I replied annoyed, going into the back.

When I went in, I saw exactly what I expected. All four animals were in tightly locked cages, all looking so sad and cold. When they saw me they all perked up, "Finally! Where've you been Mid? That shop lady over there was so mean and rude. She really doesn't know how to treat us animal guardians."

"I know, I know, but don't worry. You'll all be with Jade, Jake, and the others soon enough." I told them unlocking the cages. The thought of Jade and Jake made her smile. She paused as her eyes glowed silver for a moment, here's what she saw: "No way! She's mine! I met her first!" a chinese look'in boy with green highlights yelled at another boy with glasses, a robe, and a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Ya, so? You can barely talk to her without humiliating yourself! You're even too scared to sit near her! And we're already friends!" the boy with the scar yelled back in an English accent.

Right then the girl who they were fighting over ran down the hall, racing fang.

"Look out!" she cried as she, and fang ran right into them while trying to make the sharp turn.

"Jade! Are you alright?" the scar boy worredly asked, helping her back up to her feet.

"Ya, I'm fine Harry. Oh! By the way, Hedwig has been looking for you. Yeah Jake!." she replied getting wired up again. "Come on Fang, you want to race outside?" The dog barked in reply.

"A race around the castle? Your on!" she challenged as she ran off again, with Fang close behind.

"See? You can't even say hello." Harry said waving good-bye. Just stalked off muttering about who would get the last laugh...

"MIdnight? Miiiiiidniiiight. **Midnight!"**

** "**Huh, what?!" I cried snapping out of the vision.

"You kind'a zoned out there" Ying replied.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said unlocking the rest of the cages and walking out the store, with the animals close behind. _This should be an interesting school year._ I thought, thinking back to the wision from earlier. I smiled, _Well at least, interestin for the boys._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**In Ollivander's wand shop**

**Jade's pov**

When Midnight ran off Jake, Trixie, Spud, and I walked into the shop. There were shelves lineing the walls, and filling the room, all filled with long boxes. I went ahead to look around, when a voice called out, "Hello there, how may I help you?"

"Aieyah!" I cried patting my chest, taking deep breaths.

"Jade! Are you okay?" Trixie asked running to were I was.

"Ya, are you good and all?" Spud asked. Jake just stood there, looking worried.

"Teriblly sorry, I do have that affect sometimes. So, how may I help you? Oh! Let my guess, you all are new students for Hogwarts?" the old man asked knowingly.

"Ya, and we need some wands, I guess." Jake told him, speaking for the first time since they left.

"Good, good! Now you four come over here. Yes, good, now, who would like to go first?"

We all looked eachother untill the rest of them all looked at me. I scowled and said, "Me I guess."

"Oooo! Good, good. Come, come." _This guy kinda reminds me of a young Uncle. _I thought thinking back to when i traveled back in time with the rabbit talisman. I walked up to the desk as Ollivander went to get one of the boxes on one of the shelves.

While he was returning, I don't know why, but my eyes kept wandering to a wall that actually wasn't covered by a shelf.

"Try this one." he told me handing me a wand.

I took it and felt like something was going to explode if I tried to use it. _Try to use my magic, and I'll light the other girl there catch on fire. _I heard a voice say in my head. Shocked, I just stared at the wand.

"Well now, give it a swing." Ollivander urged.

"Uh, I don't thik so." I sujested, placing it on the desk, all of the energy that was building up inside vanished.

"Oh, and why not?" Ollivander questioned, actually looking diappointed.

"It told me that if I did, it would light Trixie on fire." I told him, glancing over to Trixie, who's eyes bugged out at what I said.

"Really?! You could actually understand it's magic?" he asked, looking interested again.

That's when realization struck me. "Ya! Now I remember. It's one of the powers that I inherited from my dad! Oh, did I say that out loud?" _Opps_ "Well any ways, I also feel like something over there is mine." I said, feeling a little embaressed, it did seem crazy.

"Aaahhh. Well then, lets go take a look then shall we?" I said, leading her over to the blank wall. Confused, the others followed.

"Go on now, you should be able to do it." Ollivander urged, making a shooing motion with his hands.

"Okay then, let's see here. Midnight told me about stuff like this. I just have to believe in myself." I muttered to myself, so I closed my eyes an imagined what I should do.

I did what I say in my mind's eye, I lifted my hands and like flowing water, I circled them around and slowly brought them up above my head, with palms down.

Just like my hands, the wall seperated into thirds, the far left and right parts went to the sides, while the middle part lifted up into the ceiling.

When I opened my eyes again a doorway had replaced the empty wall. Ollivander had a big goofy grin slapped on his face. Jake and Trixie stared at me dumfounded, Spud just looked confused. Ignoring them, I walked into the little hidden room where there was nothing more than a marble display table with a wand resting on a sort of wand holder.

There was a slip of paper in front of it.

The wand was amazing. The bottom was light blue and shaped like water coming out of a fountain, and inside that was a ruby red rose. The handle was a deep blue, like the sea, with little lillies on it. The wand part itself was a dark silver, with deep green vines wrapping around it. And at the top, was the symbol of ying and yang. The only way you could see us is if you looked at it from the top.

"Wow" Spud breathed.

_Wow indead _I thought as I slowly approached the wand. When I did so I started to begin to fell a strange mixture of hop and peace, along with devistasion and distruction.

_** Instead of picking up the wand first, I picked up the card instead. Here's what was written on it:**_

_** This magical wand is only half of the same whole. Created by the dragon king Balance, for his decendants. The one here represents the element of light and goodness, but to keep the balance there is also darkness.**_

_** This wand is thirteen inches and made of willow jewel, the mystical spiritual tree from the heart forbbiden forest. It also has the third eye of the dragon king himself, shaped as a rose.**_

_** It's core is non-other than the Jade-dragon's fang, powdered of course, along with the goddess Nyx's ice-phonex feather, from her true form. Beware of it's power and it's twin.**_

__All this time I had been reading aloud, and I didn't realize Jake's expression go misty like he was remembering something from long ago.

"Well, go on, give it a try." Ollivander urged again.

"Okay then, here goes nothin." I muttered.

I walked over to the wand and picked it up. I took a quick peek at Oillvander, who gave me a small nod of the head. With that I gave the wand a swing.

_it's about time you showed up Jade. Your sister already found the twin of me. Well, late is better than , time to show you what we can do together._

Again, I heard another voice, but this one was soothing and smooth like a cat's may be, if one could talk that is. Then before I knew it, the entire chamber became the night sky. I felt power surge through my veins. I felt strong, I could find so many constilations in the room, I could hear what the others were thinking, and the most amazing thing, i could actually sence the magic that was in the air. And when I located a certain spot, I could tell what type of magic it was and what it could do.

Even though this only took a moment, it was so overwhelming that I staggered, right into Jake!

"Oh, uh, a... are you o...okay?" he stuttered turning as red as the flaming sun, which I saw in the night sky...room.

"Ya, I'm good, it was just... so intense." I replied breathlessly, pulling myself up still holding the wand. Once I did, Jake's red face went back to it's normal color.

"My, my! That was incredible! I wonder what else we have in store for you three." Ollivander said looking very excited.

So we all walked back into the shop.

"I wana, ya know, uuuuuhhhhh go next." Spud said still seeming a little, ummm well you know, Spud.

"Alright then." Ollivander said rushing to get a wand.

"I'm going after Spud ya hear" Trixie told us, more like to Jake.

When Ollivander returned, Trixie and I were sitting down talking about what may happen, Spud was still waiting patiently, and Jake was leaning on a wall, sneaking peeks at Jade.

"Here we are then" Ollivander said in triumph as he handed Spud a wand. "This is twelve inches long, made of sacred oak, its core is made of powdered werewolf's fang. Go on, give it a try."

Spud didn't take any time for hesitantion, he took the wand and swung it in the air, in hopes that something similar to what I did. Instead all he got was red, orange,and yellow sparks coming out of the end.

"Yes, yes, this is the one for you." Ollivander affirmed.

"Cool" was all Spud could manage.

I wasn't reallly paying attention to what was going on. I was concentrating on the power that I had a few minutes ago. The first moment it felt like a rush, all in one place, but now, it was like it was flowing through with my blood. Not even staying in one place for me to track it. It was like it was part of me.

I was in this strange trance for so long I lost track of how long I was in it. When I did, it was when Jake was helping me up and said "Umm, y...you were j...just staring there a...and we all got o...our wands already." he stuttered.

"Oh, thanks." I said, completely snapping out of it.

There was a light tapping on the window, we all turned to see what it was. It was Midnight!

"Hey guys! I have gifts for all of you guys!" she called through the window. We said our good-byes to Ollivander and went out side where there was a grand suprise.

** When will Jake finally get the strenghth to actually say a complete sentence to Jade? What other powers does Jade and Midnight have? Why am I typing this and watching a freaky show at the same time? And again, when will I stop asking questions at the end of these chapters? Find out next time on JCDW.**


	5. The train

**Last time on JCDW:There was a light tapping on the window, we all turned to see what it was. It was Midnight! "Guys! Come on out! I got some gifts for all of you!" she called through the window. We all went out to be met with a big suprise.**

**Jake's pov **

**Outside Ollivander's shop**

"Ying!" Jade cried as she rushed over to a white wolf with a black patch on one of its ears, this wolf wasn't normal. For one thing, it was as tall as Jade and like four and a half feet long! The other thing is it's eyes, silver and knowing.

"Yang! How have you been?" Jade asked, going over to another wolf that was sitting next to Midnight. This one was completely black exept for a whit patch on the opposite ear from Ying's. **(Sorry, I forgot to tell you, Ying was telaported to the pet shop before everyone went into the bank, and Jade freaked out. That's why she's so happy) **This wolf was even bigger than Ying! Jade's siter is a head taller than her, so Yang was a head taller than Ying.

Anyways there were also three other animals present. A toad who's skin was Orange, a light red, and green.

There was a white cat with pink eyes, which means it was albino.

Last but not least there was an owl with what looked like scales running down its neck, chest, and back. It also had snake eyes!

"Guys, say hello to your new best friend for life." Midnight beamed. "Trixie, yours is the albino tlger cub." she told Trixie as the little tiger cub hopped into her arms.

"Cool! Ya know what? I'm going to name you Slick. You cool with that my man?" she asked the cub._ Yep, it really fits with me having no strips._A voice told her in her mind.

"Wow! You can talk!" Trix cried holding the cub out, holding it under the arms with both hands.

"Trix, it's okay, we're going to help you with this crazy problem." Spud asured her putting a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off when Midnight said, "Oh, she's perfectly fine. You see, when you find your true animal gurdian, only you can hear it speak."

"Well, that makes sence to how you and Jade can understand Ying and Yang." I replied.

"Yep. Now Spud, this is a Tropical Raintoad. It has the power to, ummm, make you invisible I guess." MId told Spud, handing him the multi-colored toad.

"Ahahawsome!" Spud laughed and spoke at the same time. "I'm going to name you S'mores!"

"S'mores?!"

_Well I think that it's amazing. _A voice told him. "Finally! Someone who actually knows what I mean!" Spud cried, hoking the toad in the air.

"Aaaannnyways, Jake, yours' is the scaled owl." Mid told me, pointing to the cool lookin bird, or owl.

It came over and flapped up to my shoulder. "I think I'll call you venom." I told it.

_Venom, hmmm. I like the sound of that. _I heard a voice in my head.

"Okay then, now that this is all taken care of, we all had better head to the train station. Oh! Ooonne mooore thing!" at that, Jade giggled, Idon't know why she did, but the soud was so, well, good to my hears.

"Jake!"

"Huh!" I yelped turned to Midnight, who was holding out some small rectangles.

"These are your books. I shrunk them down so that they're pocket sized." she explained as I grabbed the books.

"Good, now everyone follow me. We're going to take the fastest way to the station." she told us as she walked over to what looked like an old chimney and went inside, holding some powder.

"Well, come on in! We only have ten more minutes until the train leaves!" she called.

We all climbed inside with her.

"Alrighty then. Here it goes." she said to herself, everyone exept Jade was looking at her with confusion.

"PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS!"

Then all I saw was green flame.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**On Platform 9 3/4 **

**Jade pov**

After the fire died down, I realized that we were still in a fire place, but instead of seeing the buisy streets of Diagon Ally. I saw a long train and lots of people getting on.

"Come on then. We don't want to miss the train!" Mid said, ducking out of the chimney, and walking over to the train with Yang close behind.

"Coming!" I called, helping Jake up to his feet, then I ran over to her. When the others came over too MIdnight waved her hand, making our stuff appear infont of us in big trunks.

"Go on now. I'll see you all at Hogwartz." Mid told us asshe began to walk away.

"Wait! Your not coming with us?" Trixie asked, making Midnight stop, turn around, nod a yes, and disapear.

"Well, that was reasuring." Spud said blankly staring off in the direction Midnight had disapeared.

"Ya, You'll get used to it. Come on! We're going to miss the train!" I yelled over the howling whistle as I grabbed my truck with ease, thanks to the ox talismon power, and ran inside the train. Leaving the other three with there jaws on the ground, amazed at my strenghth.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Inside the train.**

**Harry Potter's pov**

_This is amazing! _I thought as I dragged my trunk to an empty comartment.

"Hey there! Need some help?" a voice asked.

"Aaahh!" I yelped, dropping my trunk and spun around and saw something crazy, and pretty.

What I saw was a pretty girl with short raven hair, she was wearing a white shirt, an orange hoody, and sneakers. The crazy part was, she was holding a trunk like mine with one hand and petting a whit wolf with a black patch on one of it's ears with the other hand.

"Uh? Oh! Umm, yeah I do need some help, but what about your luggage?" I asked looking at the wolf, a bit nervous.

She must have seen me staring at it because she ashured me it was okay by saying, "Don't worry about Ying. She only hurts the people and things that I'm okay with being hurt. Any ways, don't worry about my trunk. I got it taken care of." she finished by giving the big box on her shoulder a shake.

"Oh, thanks." I thanked stepping to the side so she could put her luggage down and grab mine.

While she put my trunk up were it was supposed to go I asked, "Yeh, how can you pick that thing up so easily? It wieghs about twenty pounds!"

When she was putting her's up with mine she said, "My uncle Jackie taught me matial arts. It really makes picking up heavy things easier."

_Uuuuhhh. That explains it. _I thought as I entered the compartment. "Hey, you wana sit here?" I asked.

"Sure! I hope you don't mind Ying. She is a bit of a space hog." she warned. Coming in with the white wolf named Ying. Ying looked around, sniffed the air, and plopped herself next to the girl, and layed it's head on her lap.

"I'm Jade Chan, what's your name?" she asked sticking out her hand.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand. YIng climbed over next to me and gave me a lick on the cheek.

Jade giggled and ordered Ying to go back to her. "So you're Harry Potter. My sis told me about you. I'm guessing that your getting pretty annoied about people fussing over you. Am I right?"

"Ya, it is getting on my nerves." I told her as a red head boy came over to the door of the compartment and asked, "Umm, can I sit in here? The rest are all full."

"Sure" "Fine with me" "Rooof!"

"Thanks, I'm Ron Weasley by the way." he told us going to sit nest to me.

"I'm Jade Chan." Jade greeted, giving a little wave while scratching Ying behing the ears. "And this is Ying, no need to be afraid, the worst she'll do to you is lick you until you're dripping with drool."

"And I'm Harry Potter." I told him, expecting him to fuss, which he did.

A while later a woman with a candy cart, "Anything for the road dearys?" she asked.

Ron said something about bread until Jade spoke up, "Do you take rubies?" she held out her hand were a glittering blood red ruby was waiting. We all stared in awe at it until the woman with the cart said yes, took the ruby, and loaded our compartment with sweets.

After a bit Ron asked, "Hey Jade, where did you get that big ruby?"

"Oh, it's a family power. Everyone in my family can summon gemstones and jewels. Just like the name." she explained as she made another gem appear, this time it was a Lapuz stone.

"Wicked!" we awed as Jade gave the Lapuz stone to Ying, who gobbled it up.

"Hello there, have you seen a toad... Oh! Are you doing magic? Well lets see it then" she said when she saw an amazing looking wand resting on Jade's lap.

"Okay, Ying. Do you mind sitting on the ground? This girl here needs a place to sit." Jade told her wolf who did as it was told.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I can only do the magic that my sister taught me, and that's whithout the wand." Jade told the other girl who just repeated, "So? Let's see it then."

With a grumble Jade snapped her fingers and said rats. At that moment Ron turned into a rat! "OH CRUD! Change him back!" and with that Ron was back to normal.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he cried.

"Again, that was a power than I was technaclly born with." Jade told us.

"Hmmm, can you do anything else?" the other girl asked.

To answer her question Jade disapeared and then reappeared.

For the rest of the way to the school, Jade showed us the powers that she had, and told us about her adventures that seemed to revolve around them.

"We're here!" Jade suddenly cried, looking out the window. They had all changed into their robs already so they didn't have to worry. Then the door opened and a blond boy with two other boys were standing there.

Before anyone could say a thing, Ying growled at them and tackled the blonde boy.

"Help! Get this thing of me!" the boy cried.

"Jade! Can't you do something?" Ron cried.

To answer the question, Jade walked into the hall, where they were, and pinched Ying's neck. Ying collapsed on the kid, Jade picked Ying up and put her back inside the compartment and helped the boy up.

"Thank you, curse that reched, dumb, ugly peace of dirt." he spat.

That's when something happened, that would keep almost everyone fearing Jade for the rest of the school year.

**What will Jade do to Malfoy? Can anyone stop her? Can I type any faster than I am now? And when will I stop asking questions? Find out next time, or the time after that on JCDW!**


End file.
